I'M SORRY
by ClassyKag
Summary: Vicious Victoria is japans top assassin. but thats olny her alias. whats her real name and where is she and whats gonna happen when Inuyasha finds out who she really is.InuKag.
1. His eyes

**_Disclaimer: now look it's my first time writing an InuKag fic I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't penalize me. _**

* * *

She put her put her long gorgeous tanned legs over his broad shoulder and whispered seductively in his ear. She licked her lips so slowly caressing every inch of it with her pink tongue. She looked at him with intent to kill in her eyes and an evil grin. Nothing good can come of this situation.

"Now Mr. Ginta I do believe you've been a bad boy no haven't you?"

"Yessss I have……. what will you do to me"

"Nothing out of the ordinary Bankotsu just punish you"

"I can't wait"

"Who said you had to?"

She fondles a button on her belt softly while she talked to him. Her perfect fingers added pressure to the button beneath her finger and from the side of her heel came a spike about 6 inches long. She then thrust it into his left chest through his black heart and forcefully took it out. But she wasn't quiet sure if he was dead and she needed to be, she broke his neck with one twist of the head to the left. That very moment static was heard in her ear. The earpiece that she was wearing seemed to be getting a signal. Soon a very familiar voice was heard.

"Well finally……so how did it go "_Victoria"_

"Safe to say he's as good as dead…….but I really wanted to try out the strip tease"

"Maybe next time hon."

"Ok navigate the car around ok"

"K"

As soon as that was said that she heard pounding on the door. She calmly looked at the door and walked to her coat and put it around her lace lingerie. She then put on her dark glasses and walked to the balcony. She looked at the clock and sighed. Her expression was sheer smiles and

"Only 8: 30…… wow new record"

"Not really" replied her earpiece

"Screw you"

"Just get the hell out of there"

"Yea yea I'm walking"

Then suddenly all the locks on the door burst. The door flew open as the locks fall to the ground. She looked at them then at the dead middle age man on the floor and smiled at them.

"See….. don't you think you can go a bit faster"

"Nah …. Not really"

"fine as long as you get down"

"_Victoria"_ then kicked her heel on the tip of the balcony and dove face down. As she saw she was getting too close to the ground she flipped over and landed on her feet. But the rope was still connected to her heel. She the cut the rope that was holding back her with a small pocket knife and walked into the busy Tokyo Street. She looked up at the floor she came from and shrugged and disappeared in the crowd. _Ok just for fun _she thought. She pressed the button on her belt buckle once more on her coat and not less than 5 seconds later there came an explosion from the room and fire breathed out of the room like a dragons breath. Then there was static in her ear piece and a voice came through once more.

"You had to do that"

"What….its my trade mark and the would identify me"

"Well your right about on thing all day. Ok the cars coming around. See you soon."

Soon after the people realized what happened and were now running. But she was being pushed and shoved by the hands of the people running by. She hated being touched. But she just walked calmly as if it were a day in the park. But then a man ran head first into her and the 2 fell to the ground and were being trampled.

"Watch where you're going"

"Me you're the idiot who can't see….."

Then she met his eyes. His eyes were pools of gold that any one could be mesmerized by. Never had she seen eyes like this before. These eyes made her melt and she liked it. His ears were cute and looked very adorable the way they twitched. His hair was long and silver she observed as it shone in the moonlight. She studied his appearance and liked what she saw and she could tell she wasn't the only one.

"I'm so sorry it's my fault" he said

"No I wasn't looking I'm sorry"

"Don't be maybe it s both our faults"

"yea no need to blame anyone right'

"Right" he said as he smiled ashen showed his fangs which made her extremely horny.

At that appointed time her cell phone rang.

"Where the hell are you….I navigated the car already now come on we've got things to do"

"Fine" as she hung up the cell phone

She then looked at him and smiled

"I have to go"

"Yea me too…I have to be some where'

"Me too …….um ……bye"

With that she ran around him and disappeared. He ran as well but not a place she would expect. She ran to the first ally she saw and found the new black Lamborghini waiting for her driver less.

"Thanks Sango"

"Yea no prob ….. Just get your ass back a headquarters Kagome"

She reversed and she drove off without looking back. Even though her eyes were on the road her mind was on the man she ran into. She could tell he was half demon and a dog demon at that. Then she realized she was getting too far with her thoughts. For in her life she knew there was no room for love. She needed to erase him from her mind and fast before she got too deep. For down that stupid road call love there was no turning back.

* * *

"Ok so what do we have here Miroku." Said the same silver haired man

"It looks like another prostitute killing. But this one is Bankotsu Yamowchi. The one is behind all the bank robberies we've been seeing all month. My guess is that this must have been done by _Vicious Victoria"_

"I knew it"

"We has to find her Inuyasha and fast" he said to his good friend

"I know Miroku …….I know"

The half demon exited the half burnt room thinking of only one thing. He could barely recall what that mysterious woman looked like, because all she was wearing was black. But from what he could tell she had a good body. But he had to keep her out of his mind because she was just a stranger to him and nothing more to him. But why was she walking so calmly in that raging crowd and why so much black anyway. For all he knew she could be a prostitute.

But what they don't know is that they are about to learn a veeeeerrrrrrry long lesson.

* * *

**_AN: I am writing out of my own head about spies and CIA agents. So just read and review. PLZZZZZZZ be honest. I'm new to writing InuKag. Besides its nice to let Kag on the bad side for a while._**


	2. The promotion and new employee

**_Disclaimer: now look it's my first time writing an InuKag fic I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't penalize me. _**

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Kagome drove into the head quarters underground parking lot with her new sleek black Lamborghini. She was on top this morning and it was about to get better. She walked to the only door that can be seen and pressed her pointing finger on the door. The door scanned her finger and her entire body with it. It now responded to her in the most feminine voice yet.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi please enter."

She did as she was told and entered. She then took the first elevator she saw and entered it. It was about 5 before reaching her destination. She closed her eyes only to see a guy with long silver hair and golden eyes looking at her with a small smile. She quickly opened her eyes to find the door open. She briskly walked out hoping no one saw her odd moment. As she approached the door to the official department she saw petite woman waiting for her. The woman opened the door for Kagome and took her black coat.

"Thank you Kanna"

"It is my pleasure"

As she walked down the hall to her glass office she saw Sango, Ayame, Rin, Koga and of course Kikyou waiting for her at the door of her office all with arms crossed and dressed in black. She strutted slowly and seductively making all the male assassins look. She stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Good morning guys"

"Morning" they all said except for Kikyou.

Koga, who was in the middle at the door, stepped aside with the rest of the girls allowing her to open her office door with her key went in without a sound. She then went around to her clear glass table and sat down in her leather chair. Kagome's office wasn't anything different than her colluges own office. Almost everything was black. The only color allowed in the lifestyle of the assassin working there different from black was white. But when it came to the office it had to be black and transparent glass.

She looked around the room and was well pleased with how neat she was but something wrong caught her sight. And it was around Kikyou's neck

"Kikyou is that a _pink_ scarf around your neck"

"Yes Kagome" she said in the most annoyed tone of voice

"Take it off immediately. I will not have my assistant breaking the company rules"

"But…."

"No butts about this get rid of it now and don't embarrass me ever again"

And then as she was about to exit the room Kagome stopped her.

"Oh and get me my coffee while your at it"

Without a word Kikyou left. Now as the group of friends was talking a voice came onto Kagome's private intercom'

"Now I know you're all there starting from Kagome to Koga. So get your asses in my office this instant."

"Yes Lady Kaede"

The group came out of the office very synchronized and walked in a straight line horizontally with Kagome in the middle. They entered Lady Kaede's office letting Kagome inside first. Kagome sat down and crossed her arms and legs while the girls stood around her with all crossed arms. Koga sat beside Kagome and did the same. They looked at lady Kaede with questioning looks. Lady Kaede had the body of a 30 yr old the face of a fresh 40 yr old and was only 75.

"Glad you're all here. I've good news, better news and the best news you'll ever hear. Which do you want first?"

"Best news you'll ever hear"

"Ok…..I'm promoting you all to top level assassins"

Upon hearing that all their mouths dropped.

"What…….. how did we get that? Top level is the highest rank an assassin can get" said Koga

"Well its been more than 5 years since you've worked for this company, all of you have been given the worst of assignments, I doubt anyone else deserves this honor, you know how to speak at least 6 different languages and look Sango your head of the navigation system and Ayame your head of the location department, I mean without you two we couldn't find the targets. And Rin you're head of the fashion department you keep us stylish and help us blend in and gives us more stealth. Koga you're head weapon designer, all around the world the other divisions want our weapons. And Kagome your head of the combat department we are proud of you helping the K.A.C (Kids Assassination Council) with the developing of their techniques. I wouldn't have given any other group. And Kagome congrats you're captain of the group. You now have all the authority over all of you. You follow all her orders……understood?"

"Understood"

"Good……now better news. I have talked it over with the A.A.C (Adult Assassination Council) and we've agreed to give to the **_Shadow series._**"

Once again their mouths dropped but this time lower than their chests.

"_The _shadow series Kaede"

"Yes but yours that you'll be getting is very special. Yours will turn you invisible and

other things that's too much to list."

"Wow….oh my gosh" said Ayame

"Ok now before you start giving me goddamn headache hear your good news……you now have to do your missions as a group. Reason for this is that your missions are gonna a lot damn harder. For example you have the Junlin Diamond. This diamond is the third biggest diamond in the world and it belonged to Luline Spencer of the Chippeak manor"

"Gold-digger?" asked Sango

"Is there any other kind…..but seriously it was stolen by Ginta."

"Wait …….I thought I got rid of the kinky bastard"

"You did it's his daughter that did it. I guess she wanted to take over the family business. So what you do……"

"Is get the diamond back?"

"And assassinate her. She was a former assassin here and she found out how to get rid of our little non tattle device."

"Gotta"

"Now get your damn asses out my fucking office"

"Yes lady Kaede"

They got up and did what they were told to do but was then stopped again.

"Oh and you will see the file on your desks…….and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Make me proud"

Kagome nodded and as again left first. As she came out and line of other assassins from Kaede's office to Kagome's office was praising the group with applause. Their faces shone with pride as they took their glory walk down the hall. But was then dimmed as they saw Kikyou's hot glares of jealousy. She bore holes though the group of five as to firing daggers at them. Kagome stepped in front if Kikyou as the hall fell quiet behind them.

"You don't deserve top level"

"And you think you do"

"Obviously"

"Then why is it that you're my assistant and not my partner?"

Kagome looked up and down at her and gave her the most outrageous diss of all in the A.A.C.

"Shut up _scrub_ and get my coffee."

The whole hall was now buzzing with whispers. Kikyou looked at the other top level ranks, but they looked away. Kikyou looked at Kagome dead in the eye now came the expression "If looks could kill". Kikyou walked around and threw the papers she was holding in her hands in Kagome's face. All except one

"Get you own damn coffee"

Kikyou then walked to Kaede's office throwing death glares at everyone in her sight. She shot through Kaede's door and closed it behind her. Kaede stood up the instant she came in.

"How dare you come in here without……"

"Oh blow it out your ass old lady. Here are my resignation papers"

Kaede took the paper from her looked at them and threw them in her face.

"Oh please Kikyou I deleted your file from A.A.C. months ago. We wanted to make you tough by insulting you and making you cold enough to kill. But your not good enough oh sorry bad enough. Your aim stinks and you couldn't fight to save your pathetic little rich girl life. But your flat ass was too lazy to work and persevere. That's why you are the same age as Kagome started the same time and still a lazy ass bitch. Why do you think you never got any missions?"

"You'll regret ever saying that"

"Will I now……well when you stop being a lazy ass you can stop by and make me. Besides you should thank Kagome instead of bitching her after……... all she is the only one that begged for your ass to stay."

She gave Kaede the very same death glare she gave Kagome and stormed out. But before she left she stopped and looked at the 5 friends and swore under her breath she would make them pay.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hall mad as hell and his ears shot up anyone could tell he was mad. But unfortunately got even madder when he saw Miroku flirting with the CIA maid Tiffany.

"Houshi why the fuck cant you be normal and leave the ladies alone."

"Well the tell them to leave me alone cause I just look good (cheesy I know)"

He then looked at tiffany who got very scared of the demonic look he was giving her. She hurriedly walked on her way without looking back. He then looked at Miroku once more who was still looking at her ass. Miroku was biting his lip thinking about God knows what, and being very fed up Inuyasha pulled the perverted agent by his ear and walked to the conference room.

"Ow Yasha some of us like to have a life that does not include hand guns. Besides I was about to get her number any ways ……."

"Shut the fuck up asshole we need to find double V. not sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. Now meeting called to order. Mike what evidence we have against her."

The little man looked very afraid of Inuyasha at this moment.

"Um …….well ………."

"Spit it out jackass"

"Sir we got nothing on her. She's clean…….nothing"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! U MEAN TO TELL ME YOU CANT FIND ONE PIECE OF DNA. NOT ONE!!!!!!!"

"Sir we are really trying our best" said one of the female agents

After hearing a calm but soothing voice. Inuyasha calmed down.

"I know. Sorry Mike"

"No prob"

Soon the door to the conference room opened to reveal a woman wearing a black coat and underneath, an orange top. And blue jeans.

"Maybe I can help" Inuyasha turned around to find Kikyou at the door way.

"Who the fuck are you and ho did you get in here."

"My name is Kikyou and how I got in here doesn't seem to be your problem right now"

"You're right….so get the fuck out or ill have to call security. "

"Look I can help you find vicious Vicky."

"And how the hell do I know that you're not lying cause even a crackpot can say they know her."

"Well I do truthfully……I can tell you her next move and her next target is Germany."

"Miroku see me outside now ….."

"But …….."

"Now Houshi"

"Fine"

Miroku stood up and followed Inuyasha outside.

"What I was about to get Yuka's number"

"Cant you stop being a pervert for once?"

"Nope"

"Fine …….look how should I know I can trust her. Why if she knew double V does she

want us to find her?"

"I don't know but my gut says trust her"

"Your gut tells you do everything"

"Yea that too. Look it's worth a shot………."

"A risk I can't afford to take"

"What does _your_ gut tell you to do?"

"Trust her "

"Then trust her."

"Fine…… call her in my office"

Miroku then went inside the conference room to do as he was told. He did that while Inuyasha walked to his office to await this woman. She then entered his office slowly not wanting to cause any trouble……..yet.

"What would you get out of this…. Girl?"

"The names Kikyou and its personal"

"Normally id hate people like you but I need to get this girl……."

"And why would you hate me Mr. Takahashi"

"Because simply …..Kikyou you have no loyalty. But all I want is to know who she is so

if you can just give the name and ….."

"I can't do that ok."

"Fine…I see what's going on here name your price"

"A position here as a CIA agent "

"I doubt you have what it takes……. you do look weak"

"Do you want the name or not."

"So you're blackmailing me….."

"Exactly"

"Fine any job you want"

"Good but I can't give the name."

"And why the fuck not?"

"I just can't but I can tell you her next hit is Germany "

"Germany?"

"Germany."

"Good…….um go to Tina at the front and tell her what I told you about the job thing"

"Great."

He watched as she came out of the room as he started to dial the phone.

"Miroku …..I got the next hit"

"It's Germany"

* * *

_AN:pllzzzzzzzzzzzzz r and r_


	3. The mission and Their lies

**_Disclaimer: now look it's my first time writing an InuKag fic I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't penalize me.

* * *

_**

"Ok guys this plan is foolproof"

"You said that already Kagome" said Koga

As he said that Kagome shot him glares from across the jumbo jet they were privileged to fly in. he saw her eyes and immediately looked away from her deadly eyes.

"Sorry" he whispered out

"You better be…."

"Ok stop the threatening and tell us the plan."

"Alright…..Rin you don't have to do much but we're gonna need you. What I want you to do is command your shadow series to what you do…..ok?

"Ok"

"Ok Sango I want you to do is navigate us through the safe and….."

"um……Kags how big is this safe.

Kagome looked at her friend questionly and then realized that she _did _forget something.

"I knew I was forgetting something."

She then got up from the room for about 5 minutes and came back with a long building plan.

"Ok guys look at where I place you carefully. Ok there are about 3 guards here. And from the German division contacted me before we boarded that he saw about 60 of the biggest men he ever saw and he believes that they will be placed at each corner of the say."

"Ok so where is the safe in all this?" asked Rin

"hold on and listen……ok Sango your in charge of placing us, Rin you have o be the distraction Ayame you give us an update on the diamond and Ginta's daughter her whereabouts and all. Koga your gonna come with me ok, cause I don't know how to work your weapons."

She then handed the building plan to ango only to be pissed.

"Kags …..Um you know this is an under ground safe right."

"Yea"

"But do you k now under what"

"No"

"It's a hotel…….you cant use any explosives, from what I can tell this plan is fucking old. Anything can make it crumble beneath it."

"Damn….."

"Yea…..I suggest u guys go stealth." she said as she looked at Koga and Kagome.

Sango then got up and went into the other room to look over her assignment. And Ayame did the same leaving Rin with the two agents. Kagome the realized that Rin was idling with her time……again.

"Rin"

"Yea"

"Don't you have anything to do…um ….I don't know like get out our stealth mission outfits."

"Oh yea sorry"

Koga looked from the documents he was reading and raised an eyebrow to Rin as she left. He then looked over to l Kagome and smiled an evil grin. She too was reading her documents. The document from her profile of Ginta's daughter. He looked at her intensely wetting his lips as he watched every movement she made. He trailed his eyes upon her undressing her slowly. He looked her crossed legs as he thought of very bad thoughts about them……how he longed to touch them. He put down the paper and headed for the door. He locked it with the key and returned to his seat beside her. He claim to her again until he reached beside he and was now at her temple.

"Nice Kags……very nice"

"About what Koga?"

"Letting Rin leave us alone…..I must say its been a fantasy of mine to be left with you …..alone ….on a plane. Or any where at all would be fine."

"A fantasy for what…….sex. Koga you're just a friend to me nothing more."

"I think that's all about to change

Before she could say any thing he forced his lips upon her soft delicate ones. He used his tongue to pry her mouth open. Before she knew it he was undressing her slowly. He quickly unbuttoned the black elbow cut shirt she had on, only to reveal her black strapless bra. He then trailed his lips down to her neck roughly. That because when she realized something was not right, and to notice her mind was not in the right place.

"Koga stop!"

"What?"

"We can't do this not here not now."

"Why not Kags"

"Cuz I don't want too."

"You wanted too 10 months ago."

"10 months ago!!! Are you really that horny" she said as she buttoned her blouse.

"Well yea but come on Kags I remember we used do it in the escalade and then do you remember aspen"

"Yes……. I remember aspen"

"And as I remember it was the day I made you my mate"

As soon as Kagome heard this her eyes shot open as she stood up.

"Whoa ...Whoa hold on right there wolf boy I don't recall I saying I would be your mate. I just recall giving virginity to you."

"Yes you did but……. Well……come on who would remember if they're out their mind drunk"

"Exactly. Now that's cleared up get out and go look over the weapons."

Koga got up and nodded and left the room which left Kagome in a state of relief.

"Good he's gone. What the hell was I drinking that night…..gosh you think after have broken up 10 months ago you think he gets over you and it's done."

She then through her hands in the air and went back to work. After some time the pilot announced they would soon be landing on the private airstrip the company often used. The group came off the plane at approximately 7:30 and was greeted by another agent and behind her was a black hummer. But this agent was one of the German divisions, vaguely familiar to the Japanese one they were from. She spoke to them with a strong German accent which told them one her main languages was Japanese.

"Hello agents it's an honor to make your acquaintance. But well make time for chit chat later. Your official language for speaking here is English because the agent at the bar, Japanese is not one of his main languages…"

"Unacceptable"

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi but he's a newbie"

"Fine but if one screw ups on this mission I will have the repusentatives head is that clear."

"Yes Miss Higurashi"

She then opened the door for the honored guests and ushered them in and without a word the hummer sped off.

Sango was in the passenger seat and was looking on her laptop along with Rin and Ayame. It wasn't long before they reached their destination. They stopped beside the side walk but took a little while before they came out. Kagome changed from her mini skirt and black elbow blouse into a very tight slender looking body suit with a thick belt around the hips. The belt that holds all her gadgets and buttons, then her combat boots which were about 3 inches tall. She then put her hair in a ponytail. But as Koga changed along with her he could not help but look. The suit was so tight made her nipples, which stood erected from the cold weather point through the suit made him very hard in that special area. She then put on her dark glasses along with Rin and so did Koga.

"Ok guys don't come out unless I tell you to…..understood"

"Understood"

'Stan (the driver at the time) get out when you need to"

"Jah"

"You have your earpieces 3 of you"

"Yup"

"Good now go we'll keep you guys updated Ginta"

"Yea"

The 3 then came out of the jeep and walked into the hotel and Sango started to navigate them.

"Ok guys the German agent said to stop by the bar before you go in"

"Ok"

The 3 agents did as told and went by the bar.

"Now ask for Jan"

"Can I talk to Jan Please?"

Then a blond tall husky looking man came to Kagome.

"Give him this code 'the silent lamb is here'"

"You Jan"

"Jah"

"The silent lamb is here"

The man then looked at Kagome in shock and smiled but just nodded and gave her a code.

"I know the silent lamb is in the arms of the tall Shepard under our little nosey"

She then gave the German agent a quick smile and pressed her fingers to her ear.

"Yame what the hell does that mean."

"It means it's in the heart of the building. And the heart of this building is unfortunately is underground the building. So there….let Sango guide you now"

"Ok thank him and lets go"

"Fine…..ok thank youuuuuuuu…………"

"Jan"

"Jan right"

With that she got up to do her job.

"Ok guys lets do this. Guys go directly to that corner elevator and go in."

"Ok we're in"

"Aright Kags yame said you need a code to get the safe. The code is 66558899."

"Ok"

As soon as she did that the elevator started to move down. Now the two agents removed the long black coats and were now ready for their stealth mission. The elevator soon stopped to what seemed to be a very dark cellar. The two stepped out of the elevator and was soon surprised by the sound as the elevator moved up.

"Ok guys. You got to stay together unless Kags says its ok………ok"

"Ok" said Koga

"Ok go straight ahead oh you and tell me what you see."

Kagome and Koga walked straight ahead as the were told to do. They soon came up to see a tiled wall. But this wall had drawings on it. The drawings looked like they were a distorted picture.

"Ok what do you see?"

"A tiled wall but there is something on the tiles. What is it?"

"Koga bring the camera a good distance from the wall………..ok hold on……..yame come here."

There was soon a long pause and soon a Sango's voice was heard again.

"Well yame said it was a distorted pic of dragon. If you can put the pieces in…….."

"Done"

"What….Kags what did you…….are are you done already?"

"Yup."

"Ok then……. just wait."

They waited for 3 minutes before the wall moved aside and gave them way to do the first part of their job.

"Now Kags go straight and turn left Koga you go right"

"Why I can't go with Kagome?"

"Because where she's going she's gonna need style and grace……of which you have none on the right I want you to disarm the camera on the right and why am I explaining this to you…..don't reply and do as I say. Kags you too."

"Ok"

The agents did as they were told and was shocked at how hard their task was. Koga went to the right and was faced with the most complicated camera he had ever done. This was no ordinary camera. It had motion detectors, lasers, and a warning bell. To have this much less installed in such a place as the safe was at least $12,000 American and there was at least 14 to disarm in his surrounding alone. But the laziness consumed him and took out his gun but was soon stopped by Sango.

"Wait!...don't shoot…did you forget that once you shoot one the warning siren on the

Others will go off. They have to be disarmed internally."

"That would take all night san…"

"I'll call you when we're ready or Kaggy needs you."

"Well the good thing is that this camera doesn't have night vision"

"Yeah……..whatever"

Sango and Ayame then turned their attention to Kagome who was in need of guidance …….and lots of it.

"Um…guys ….a little help here. I'm lost"

"We know" said the both of them

"Ok where do I go?"

"Hold on you're almost there……..but there are some things you have to do first"

"Like what"

"I'm so afraid to tell you……..around your corner there are is about 10 guards 2 at each bend., you go right left left right right and at the door are tiles once more but you need a mirror sample."

"Check check and check. But one last thing"

"What?"

"How do you do mirror samples again?"

"Gosh Kags you use your shadow series and say the persons name and the mirror you look in you will deceive it and it automatically believes it's the owner."

"Ok just checking if you knew"

"Yeah whatever"

Kagome then stood against the wall and made her shadow series clone herself.

"Shadow series…….5"

Immediately her shadow separated into 5 and made clones off of her shadow. She soon gave them orders on what to do.

"Ok guys you know what I brought you here to do…..now do it."

"Ok" said all the clones

One of the clones went around the corner to distract the 1of the guards.

"Hello gentlemen your boss thought you needed a break." said clone 1

"I knew she wasn't a stiff bitch" said the guard

The other clones then moved in position to the other guards. Kagome was so amazed at how easily the guards were distracted but soon she realized that there weren't enough clones and so she commanded more……which she loved doing. With all the guards distracted all she needed to do was make her self disappear and move along. She soon arrived at the door using the directions Sango gave her. She was about to the door until there came a very interesting topic……well almost.

"Where's Koga?"

"I'm tracking his position……hold on………………………………………….ok he's right behind you"

"Hey Kags …….nice clones" he said as he groped her

"I'll kick your ass when were done with name"

She then tried out her shadow series once again. She then placed herself in front of the huge mirror.

"Shaow series ………mirror sample Ginta's daughter."

She then saw Ginta's daughter in the mirror before her and soon the door opened. She was about to step inside of the chamber she was stopped by Sango.

"Wait! There are lasers where you are about to step I suggest you do this from above……..ok?"

"Ok"

She pressed the button on her belt that hoisted her to the roof right above the diamond. Along with Koga. The two dangled above the diamond nervously.

"Ok go down slowly and carefully and put on your night vision glasses and avoid the lasers at all costs."

"Yes miss"

"No jokes Kags do this"

"Ok I doing it"

The 2 agents lowered themselves right above the diamond and soon they were deafened by a horrendous siren.

"This cant be good"

"It's not guys GD'S location is in she cellar she's going to the diamond now……. GRAB THE FUCKING THING AND GET THE FUCK OUT……. NOW"

Kagome then maneuvered her hand and caught the diamond and raised herself up and gave the diamond to Koga. Koga then lowered himself again and placed a chip on the pillow where the diamond was. Then appeared the diamond again. He then raised himself to Kagome's level.

"Hologram?"

"Do I do anything else?"

GD then entered the room and inspected the cellar and came out. As soon as she left the room Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW BITCHES"

The two did not object to that command. About 5 minutes later they heard a ding. They were finished with part one 1 of their mission. The agents then walked out of the elevator with jacket and all and only half breathing, but were ok. They walked out to the hummer and gave Rin the diamond, she placed in a box and locked it.

* * *

"Now that that's done you guys wanna get a drink before the next part of our mission?"

"Great……but we can't be seen together though"

"Not a prob."

The group walked in the restaurant all wearing full black. They all stopped at the entrance and waited for their commands.

"Scatter"

The group did just that. Koga and Rin went and sat at a table Ayame at the front desk and Sango by the middle elevator and Kagome by the bar.

"Well since I'm here might as well just order a drink for me and the gang……..glen 5 drinks"

Jan looked at Kagome with an understanding in his eyes and did his duty. He took up the drinks and served them to his company's honored guests. She ordered a drink fore herself and waited until her killing time.

"A dry martini 2 olives"

"Yes Miss Higurashi"

Soon Jan put the vodka mixture in front of her and she drank. As she drank she saw _him_ walk through the door. It was the man to whom she saw in the busy street of Tokyo. But he looked even more wanting. His long silver hair was in a up ponytail and his tow little ears that absolutely drove her mad. She looked at him with his attire that complimented every inch of his body and her favorite color of all ……..black. Nothing looked so good to her ever. Then she saw this other man beside which dropped her hopes of him talking to her. He looked very sensible enough to be his friend………what a joke that was. He looked at the bar not noticing her unfortunately but as she saw him coming over to the bar she realized there was someone on the seat next to her. She kicked him off the seat immediately and watched him hit the ground. She smiled slightly at the comedic moment. Grateful that noon saw her do that. He soon got up and was about to stir up an argument with her but stopped when he saw Inuyasha come to the seat.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No its not?" she answered before the poor stranger could say anything.

Again he was staring at her questionly but was afraid to even ask why did she did. He immediately left to avoid mischief. The half demons sat and order a drink from Jan.

"A double scotch"

Kagome looked at him from her drink that she finished. She then signaled glen for another drink which he did give her.

"Boy you must have had a long day" she said as she turned to him

"You could say that……"

"Me too. But scotch don't you think that's a bit strong"

"That's what I'm aiming for."

"Don't get drunk, I hate drunken men and besides you're too cute to get drunk"

"Thanks………haven't we me before"

"Hmmmm….I know we have. You remember Tokyo ….we ran into each other."

"Oh yeah….about that sorry …..Again"

"Don't worry bout it we never got to exchange names. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Kagome Higurashi" she said as she shook his hand

"Good…… so what do you do"

"As in what"

"As in job" he said when she nearly chocked from her drink

"Oh…… job……um…um….um…..nurse. im a nurse, nurse I am. I take care of people,

oh boy do I …….and you"

"Im a…a…um….a .lawyer. I put people in jail."

"Must be great"

"Ah it's ok. What are you doing here?"

"Um business…I'm taking care of some one ……..sadly she doesn't have long to live."

"Oh that's sad"

"I know …..i know but I try to make the best of the situation."

"Yea you should keep doing that."

"So what are you here for?"

"Business"

"Oh that's good then." She said as she took off her glasses to reveal her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

She then looked at Koga and Rin of which Koga looked like he was about to throw a fit. She looked at them and nodded as they got up to their positions beside Sango at the elevator. She then looked at Inuyasha and licked her lips in pleasure.

"Mr. Takahashi I do believe it is my time to leave you."

"Wait you live in Japan right"

"Yea so"

"When do you get back?"

"Tomorrow"

"I was wondering if its not too much trouble would you go out with me Saturday"

"I'd love to……"

"I know it forward and all……."

She then placed her finger at his lips to quiet him.

"I said I'd love to. Good night Inuyasha."

With that she left his presence. And soon Miroku came up behind him.

'nice ass…….I would say you got a good one."

"Houshi……shut the fuck up"

And following that command came a painful elbow in the stomach. But soon after Kagome left an explosion was heard. All the occupants of the restaurant ran outside to safety only to find 4 bodies flipping out side a hotel room on the fifth floor. And they all dropped out in one spot. And soon one more body came out came out which seem to be the leader. And that must be Viscous Vicky Inuyasha thought. But he could not get to them because of the crowd before. But she looked at her and in one blink she was gone. They were gone.

* * *

The group then assembled back to the jet and was off back to Japan with the diamond in tow.

"Ok guys we did well for the first time together so go to your respective rooms and relax till we reach Tokyo."

"Thanks Kags" said Rin

All the girls beside Kagome left the room leaving her with Koga. He then left his seat in the corner and sat beside her.

"Who was the bastard you were talking to?"

"Ok let me tell you all about him. His name is its none of your fucking business; he lives in why the fuck should you know…..it's a great district. And his job is fuck off. See doesn't he sound like a good guy?"

With that she left him in the room stunned and angry. And walked into the room with the other girls in it.

"I got a date Saturday and I need to prepare"

"So….."

"So HELP!!!!"


	4. Her Happiness

**_Disclaimer: now look it's my first time writing an InuKag fic I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters so don't penalize me. _**

After the limo took them from the air port the limo left them at their separate homes and Kagome's home was a pent house suite rent free. She stepped into her home exhausted and a splitting headache. She immediately found herself at her alcohol cabinet. She frowned as she took out her bottle of scotch and her round glass cup. She filled the glass half way and placed it on the transparent glass table nearby. And walked to her living room.

There she sat alone in the darkness with all the memories of that horrible night. The night everything on her life crashed and burnt. As she walked to the picture of a woman over her marble fire place she stumbled because of her drunken state. She took up the frame and held it to her aching heart. She then looked at it and spoke to herself.

'Oh mother……you left so soon……..you and daddy left me and Souta so young.'

Tears ran from her eyes as she looked at her mother's picture. The memories fled back to her of that horrible night. The night every thing she loved was taken from her.

'They still haunt me mother…….they do and they will always haunt me no matter where I go they will always haunt me. But I don't blame you or daddy or Souta but I blame him because he took all of you away from me and I'm gonna take something from him what he took away from you. I'll take his life.

After saying that she put down the picture on the glass coffee table facing the table couch. She walked to the couch and fell on the couch still holding the glass containing scotch.

'you see mother I met this gorgeous man and he seems to like me so I'm going out with him on Saturday and I want to have a boyfriend again and feel love again and maybe even bone em again." She said as she stifles the laughter.

'You should see em ma he's so fucking hot you'd love him I think I might too." she said as she gulped the last of her scotch.

"Oops I have to get more'

she was about to get up for more of her favorite drink but stumbled back because of her newly found state she decided to go to bed and call it a night. She got up from around her glass coffee table and went into her room. She took of all her clothes and settled in her queen sized bed nude. She slept till dawn and sat to watch the sunrise. Amazingly from the time of her birth no matter how she wanted to sleep late she was always up at this moment, watching the sunrise thinking about the people who kept her motive alive for so long. As soon as the sun was up Kagome drifted to her closet remembering she doesn't get hangovers. She opened with no anticipation or excitement but only bluntness. She took out her black sleeveless turtle neck and a mini skirt and her stiletto knee length boots. She then walked out to her living room to see the scotch bottle half empty and a glass beside her mother's picture. She picked up her mothers picture and placed on top of the fire place where it should be. She then turned on the television. But this was no ordinary television, this on was like a visual telephone but you need a code to access it. She turned it on to find lady Kaede with a very bright smile on her face.

"Oh morning lady Kaede"

"Oh skip the chit chat and tell m all about him"

"About whom?" she said as she poured out her coffee from the pot she was boiling.

"About the guy you met in Germany…….you know …….the hanyou" she said with a coy smile.

"There's nothing to tell……I mean we haven't even gone out yet"

"I mean come on Kags I'm talking about looks does he have big feet because you do know what they say bout men with big feet"

"Lady Kaede please "

"Please what……does he or does he not?"

"Yes…….happy"

"Fairly……just describe him at least."

"Ok he's dog hanyou……you figure out from there"

"OMFG hes hot then"

"Like the core….Kami he has long silver hair and golden eyes and those adorable dog

ears……..and why the hell am I telling you this and how did you know about this any anyway?"

"Sango told me"

"Oh whatever…….what's the week assignments"

"Looks like you have none for the week but if we get from the other divisions you know we'll keep you updated"

"Yea"

"Well…..what are you standing go shopping look for something sexy. Because from what I heard you haven't got any in a while…….."

"Lady Kaede!"

"What you know its true…….now go"

"Fine"

"And you don't have to come in today"

"Ok" she said as she took her last gulp of her coffee.

* * *

Soon after ending her visucall with Kagome Sango then entered her office.

"Ok darling thank you for seeing me." She said as she took of her glasses.

"No problem lady Kaede"

"Now Sango Kagome has one hit this week but I gave her the week off."

"Why"

"Because I have a plan……I want her to fall in love with the guy……what's his

name……um"

"Inuyasha miss"

"Yes……you know he is demon hanyou I know she told you that right. Yes I'd rather her fall in love with a normal guy than the guys here. Its too dangerous……hell I'd rather she not fall in love at all but I knew her mother and I know what she wanted for her daughter in life so I have devised a plan. It is in a portfolio you will receive by the end o day on your desk."

"Lady Kaede…..may I speak?"

"Yes"

"Why do you care so much about Kagome?"

"Look Sango she is your best friend and she is precious to me. My reasons for saying this is unknown to you and will remain unknown to you but I like yourself want Kagome to be happy and will do anything to make it so. So follow the instructions in the file……oh and use this." She said as she threw a perfume bottle.

"What's this?"

"Demon essence"

"What does it do?"

"The file will tell you………you are dismissed"

With that Sango got up to do her mission. She then walked to her office to see on her desk and file jacket and on it was written……..**Her Happiness**.

(I'm skipping to the date……..just so you know)

* * *

It was now Friday and Kagome was really for the first time in years she's felt something to look forward to. Reason saying that she flew to Paris the Wednesday afternoon to buy her new wardrobe of which she was wearing this night. She placed her self in the mirror for numerous hours and fixed on her different hairstyles and smile and stated the oddest question.

"How many lies will I tell tonight"

Soon she then looked at her left hand and saw the scars of the night and then flashed back to how she got them in first placed but she quickly erased her thought and continued preparing for her date. He called and gave her the venue and time and even started their little conversation. Oh how good tonight is gonna be. She looked at the clock and it was now 6:00. And she was to be there at 7. Kagome raced to the bathroom and took her shower and raced out. She then came pulled on her black corset top and mid-thigh skirt and her favorite pair of stiletto heels and her knee length jacket and she was out. She looked at the clock and was soon at the venue at exactly 6:59 pm. She came out of her black Lamborghini and saw him.

Her date was wearing her 2 favorite colors black and white. He had on a black tux and with the collar open allowing all blessed to see his chiseled chest. He was leaning on his very radiant red Ferrari and to top in all off his hair was in ponytail with his adorable ears sticking out. She seductively walked to him and whispered to him.,

"You look like you're waiting for some one"

"Well I am"

"Really how does she look then do I know her?"

"I think you do as matter a fact she looks stunning tonight."

"How stunning?"

"Delicious to say the least"

"Good because she'd hate to hear anything otherwise. You look amazing Yasha"

"Come on Kagome lets go in side."

And the couple did so. They walked in briskly and hand in hand at that too. She then took off her jacket to reveal her luscious breasts and her toned stomach. The sight enticed him and made him want her but he had to control himself…………..after all it was their first date. As she walked to their reserved table she turned heads and made men eyes wonder from their own dates. The host then left them to themselves and Inuyasha pulled out the chair for her and sat in his own.

"A gentleman…….I like gentlemen"

"Good cuz that's how I am"

"So how's work"

"Its fine we're trying to find some one and it's so hard you know"

"That's awful……..but I thought you were a lawyer"

"Yeah…….its for a …..Case yeah a huge case"

"Oh well I hope you find him or her"

"Thanks……so how work for you"

"You know what lets stop talking about work its boring"

"Um……. Ok……..you know what lets order"

"Yeah"

"You it funny they have French food in Japan"

"Yeah ………….funny"

"Yeah um waitress…….can we order"

The waitress then came up to the with a note pad in her hand and a pencil but Kagome was too busy to notice the waitress until she heard that familiar voice.

"Yes sir"

Kagome looked up to see the fright of her life. It was Sango. What the hell could she be doing on her date dressed in a waitress uniform? Her eyes were wide open to the surprise that her best friend was beside her. But what she didn't know is that he noticed it.

"Kagome is something wrong"

"No…..no……why would you ask that"

"You seem a bit shocked…..that's all"

"No…..it's the lighting in here"

"Lighting?"

"Yeah ……it….. It's so bright in here"

"Well we should ask them to dim it then."

"No its ok …….very ok"

"Well since that's settled then what would you like then" ask Sango

"Um……what about this filet minion thingy"

As soon as he said Kagome started giggling which got him confused.

"What so funny?"

"Its……….nothing……..its just that you said thingy………its one of the words that I

find very funny"

Sango looked at the giggling girl and rolled her eyes.

"Um I'll have the same"

"Good……..oh and your name is Kagome right"

"Yeah"

"You have a phone call."

"Wow how did they find me…….. Damn I'll be back"

"Ok"

The two ladies walked away until they disappeared around the corner.

"Ok why the hell did you interrupt my date?"

"You got a hit and he's in the restaurant……he leaves in ten minutes. But he's got to go to the bathroom so that's a good place to do it." She said as she pointed him out in the

restaurant.

"Ok ……….I see"

"I brought ur sais…..ok"

"Good"

Kagome then saw her target get up and headed for the bathroom, and so did she, she then placed the sai in her leg holster. She entered the bathroom to the sound of the toilet flushing and a middle aged man existing the stall. Upon seeing that she put on her gloves. He was about to wash his hand when she saw her gorgeous legs up to her voluptuous. Thighs and toned torso and delicious breasts and instead he undressed her with his eyes.

"So are you the new bathroom attendant"

"Actually I have a better job……. I'm your grim reaper."

And before she could say anything she pushed him against the wall and thrust the sai into his lower torso then his heart and then his head. She then stepped back and saw the body fall to the ground leaving the blood marks on the wall. She then went over to the wet blood on the wall and made her mark VV and wiped the blood on her weapon on hit target and left. She was then greeted by Sango.

"He's done"

"Good you can go"

"No I can't"

"Why Inuyasha is a dog hanyou remember he'll smell blood on me"

"Oh you're right……um spray this all over you"

"What is it"

"Demon essence…….perfume the lab came up with. It turns off all the demon scents and focuses on you."

"Ok"

Kagome then sprayed the "perfume" on her and thanked Sango and walked back to her table. But while going back to her table youkais and hanyous started looking at her and undressing her with theirs eyes and were becoming very hardened and so was Inuyasha. As she walked to the table a hard feeling of lust and desire came over him as she sat down he saw her wonderful perky breasts. And was immediately hardened if not already standing.

"Oh the foods here"

"Yeah…….um Kagome"

"Mmm…."

"Is it hot in here……cuz I'm kind of hot"

"I guess"

"Ok..."

"Ok"

"You what I can't stay in here…….you wanna get some ice cream instead?"

"I guess"

Then she looked at his hands and they were shaking rapidly. By now she was creeped out by the way others were staring at her.

"Um Inuyasha are you……um ok"

"Yeah I'm fine……can we just go"

"But I haven't touched my food yet……."

"Let's just go Kagome!!"

"Um um …….ok"

Kagome then got up with the help of the rough hands of her date he then pulled on her soft wrist and pulled her away from the sex hungry people in the restaurant leaning their coats and all and the money on the table and left.

"Um Yasha we left our coats"

"Are you cold "

"Not really"

"Then we have no problem……….lets go"

The couple then went to the ice cream shop down the street from the restaurant. He opened the door for his beautiful date and could not help but looked at her butt. "_danm Roku wasn't lying when he said nice ass…….wait what the hell am I thinking about……..I'm thinking like little perverted bastard……. Fuck. Just don't look at her breast…….those round voluptuous things on her chest and that toned belly…….Kami ……I want her…….oh Kami do I want her……and what I want I get". _And soon his thoughts were interrupted by her sexy voice.

"Ok I want vanilla"

"Ok two vanillas."

And soon they were eating their ice cream. But not in the way he wanted her to eat it. Her tongue liked the ice cream like he'd never seen before. Her tongue liked round and round the ice cream and swallowed the frozen treat. He looked at the sight and immediately became so hard it hurt. The 2 exited the shop and walked into the near by park. Then she noticed some thing unusual. They were eyes in the bushes watching her but she knew what they were **P.D.S. Protective Darkness Series**. These are given to the top level occupants along with the shadow series. It follows you every where the persons go and alerts the high authority if theres trouble. She then held his hand and walked in the park.

"All alone"

"Yea all alone"

"I like you Inuyasha……I must confess though I haven't been on a date in a while."

"to be honest ………me either" he giggled as he said this.

"You make me laugh…….I like that……I really like you"

"I really like you too" he said as he stepped closer to her.

She then looked at his eyes and seeing he was looking at her breasts. But his expressions and confused as she could tell.

"Am I teasing u Yasha?"

"Very much yes"

"Good" she said as she walked away from him.

She said it in the most seductive way possible that now he was not responsible for his actions. He ran to catch up with her and spun her around to face him. Then he did the most unpredictable thing to her. He held her close to him, feeling her toned stomach against his belt buckle drove him mad. He peered down in her eyes and through away his ice cream and kissed her passionately. She too dropped her ice cream and tussled her hand in his hair. Now she was about to touch his adorable dog ears but was stopped by his rough but gentle hands. He broke the intense kiss and smiled at her and whispered in her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

"Look….. Never touch the ears. Unless you to have serious damage done to you"

But this only made her giggle. She was used to old middle aged men saying those things to her but strangely when he said it she felt horny and what really drove her over the edge was seeing his fangs.

"You're horny aren't you"

"In ways you will never know."

"Me too."

On hearing that he kissed her passionately again as his hands ran up her thighs. But before he could reach her holster. She stopped him and broke the kiss which broke made him groan in annoyance.

"What is it……."

"It's the fact that you're ready to fuck me in public…….perhaps some where private"

"My place?"

"Ok but don't let ur dick get control of you again"

"What ever you say."

The two walked back to the restaurant to retrieve their things and hopped into his Ferrari and drove off. Then the whole drive back to Inuyasha's pent house was a hot one. The whole drive Inuyasha's hand was on Kagome's knee, and Kagome's hand was massaging Inuyasha's ears. The two barely made it up the stairs because of the kissing they soon opened the door to see a lavish pent house. It never seemed like a bachelors pad at all. He however broke the kiss and left her to take off her coat and shoes.

"You wanna drink"

"What you got "

"Scotch"

"You really wanna get me drunk….don't you"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes I wanna get drunk by myself"

She then took the scotch from him and drank like she was in a desert. She then looked at him and smiled a devilish smile as she rubbed her toned thigh only to realize she still had on her holster……with a gun……..two small kunai and a knife………nothing much really. She then scanned her surroundings for places to put them or at least take them off.

"Um can I use the bathroom for a second?"

"Um sure………just down the hall and turn left."

"Ok"

With that she ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She then looked all over the bathroom but could not find a place to put the holster she took off. Then she realized she took off her coat of which she could have used. She then thought of a plan that was fool proof and sure for him not to expect a thing.

"Um……Inuyasha can you get my coat for me please?"

"Sure"

And because of his demon speed his was there in the blink of an eye. And was now very interested why she was in the bathroom so long.

"Oh here already…………… (I hate demon speed)"

"You said something"

"No not at all"

"Are you having your period?" ha said as she took the jacket from him

"Well…….Yasha I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask a lady"

"Well sorry but what are you doing in there"

"Girl stuff"

"Well can you hurry up with the girl stuff?"

"Why you wanna use it?"

"No I wanna use you"

"Naughty…….I'll be right out"

"Good ………I'll be in the bed room"

After that she closed the room and put the holster in the pocket of her jacket and looked in the mirror before her and smiled and talked to herself.

"There is a great guy outside waiting for me. He's sensitive, employed, a demon, not to mention hot. And he wants me…………..me not for my body at least for tonight but that's a different situation. So buck up Kags and go for him hon. he's waiting."

And with that she walked out of the bathroom holding her coat and went into the room next to the bathroom. She opened the door to find Inuyasha with his shirt off and his hair out. He looked at her through the mirror and smiled. He turned to face her and as he did he became very hard again. But he ignored it and walked to her. He was now hovering over her.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Is it really necessary to ask?"

"Yes" he said as she rolled her eyes

"Fine I had to make a call……..business"

"On a date is that really necessary"

"Oh forget it asshole"

But before she could say anything else he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. It then turned into an intense and hard kiss. She could feel his hands massaging her scalp with his claws. She then dropped her coat at the hanyous feet. He pushed her towards the bed not letting up for air. She then stopped him and sat on the bed, she unbuckled his belt buckle and let his pants fall to the ground. He then stopped her and took her up by her wrists and soon as she was standing she heard growling. She then looked at Inuyasha and saw that his fangs got longer. This made her want him even more. She then turned him around so he could sit on the bed. She then undid her corset and threw it on the floor and placed herself over him. He then buried his face in her breasts licking one nipple while using his claw to play with the other. This made her moan so loud. After hearing her moan so loud he flipped her over on her back and trailed his hand down her thigh and up her skirt and removed it only leaving her in her lace thong. He quickly moved his claw and tore the sewn fabric off of her. He now kissed her fiercely and soon turned his them to soft as they trailed down her neck. He was now down at her stomach and licked around her navel and down her special spot his tongue lingered around her prime. As he did this she moaned in with lust only to leave it escalating to ecstasy. She could do nothing as they were holding hands. But as she moaned he felt his member become harder and harder with each semi tone and soon she was calling his name. But to her dismay he stopped. Why did he stop she wondered. Just then she looked up to see him removing his boxers only to reveal a long stiff member. He then crawled over her and stared her in the eye. He then brushed his soft but rough lips against hers that caused her to whimper. He then bent low and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to continue?"

"We've come all this way…………why stop now"

As soon as she finished that statement he positioned his hands between her legs and rubbed her soft wet member causing her to moan real loud. He stopped once more and looked at her again. Their eyes never left one another. He then settled himself between her legs and soon it was felt…………………a hard strike was pounding into her repeatedly giving her the maximum pleasure she had hoped for. These strikes were so demanding, so powerful, that she had to hold on to the bed posts. But that did nothing she held on to the sheets but nothing helped now she held on to his back. Now the strikes got more and more intense. No one had ever made her feel like this before……..not even Koga. Her nails dug into his back leaving claw marks on it but feeling this, he growled in pleasure and started penetrated her faster and harder. And with this she moan so loud he kissed her muffling her moaning .he then took her hands from around his neck and pinned them to the bed and now the couple was drawing near to their climax and he himself started to say her name. Soon his penetration got slower but still powerful until her heard his name louder than ever.

"_OH INUYASHA"_

He then fell on top of her both breathing heavily as she was. She started smiling and giggling a bit before he got off. He then pulled the sheet from under them and wrapped them up together. He then looked at her with very sincere and loving eyes which made her blush.

"So I uh take it you're not a virgin……."he said with a smirk. All she could do with that statement was laugh until he joined in. the two stopped and looked at ach other and smiled as Inuyasha played with her fingers. Then she noticed that his fangs got shorter than before. But she was too tired to ask. He noticed this and decided to ask.

"U tired?"

"Yup……..you wore me out" again she giggled again

"What time is it"

"I think we came here around 8 and it's around…………….11:00. DO U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS"

"Yeah it means we've been having sex for the past four hours"

"That's bad"

"Why"

"Cuz I normally go on for approximately 7 hours"

"Are you kidding me" then she started giggling until she buried her head in his chest

"that was amazing though……. (yawn)……….I'm tired."

And with that she fell asleep in his arms after the made love. He stared at her and wondered could she be the one, after all all they did that night was have sex. But there's something about her that makes her special, separates her from the other women he's dated but what could it be. He needs to find out and he will. And with that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep holding tight the beauty in his arms.

* * *

_AN: guys, be cruel on this chapter cuz it was my first time writing a lemon and trust me it was very uncomfortable so can you give me some tips next time if you want._


	5. The morning after

Soon Kagome awoke to a bed that wasn't hers. Then vents of last night came back to her memory. She blushed as soon she remembers. She then realized that her partner was not with her. She was pissed at the thought of being a one-night stand.' _how could he, I mean I am not some cheap whore he picks up of the fuckin street. He is so goin on the personal vendetta list_.' She thought.

She then of out of bed and took up his shirt that was lying on the floor. She picked it up and put it on. The soft material glided on her skin he buttoned up the shirt and walked of the door. She then walked out the door and instantly found her way to the kitchen but was hit by the most heavenly scent. Then she saw a man with long silver hair over the stove. '_Ok so I wont put him on the personal vendetta list………………_yet' she thought again. Then a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

'It's nice to your up because I wasn't about to wake you'

"And why was that" she said as she wrapped her ands around him.

"Cuz I could. And u look so peaceful"

"Good answer……..now what you cookin"

"Eggs and some other shit I'm too lazy to say"

"Nice"

He then turned around and kissed her on her lips. And pushed her back to look at her more.

"I do believe you look sexier in my shirt than I do"

"Thank you"

He then in turned kissed her again. And this time he trailed the kisses to her neck. He inhaled her scent and that scent soon came along with the demon essence. His eyes widened at the scent and he lifted her by her kegs and to the counter. At the realization of where their actions are going she asked one very important question the moans that were escaping through her mouth.

"Um …………Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"Are you finished with the food"

He stopped immediately and looked at her with a very questioning look.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

After he said that he went back to kissing her and caressing her until she herself soon forgot about the food. He then lifted her of the counter and carried her back to the bed room. (Guess we all know what happens after that)

* * *

"Wow …………. I like you" 

"I like you too"

But as soon as she was to say some ting else the phone rang

"Ignore it" she told him as she started kissing him.

But sadly the phone kept ringing without cease, which got both very annoyed.

"What!" he roared

"Yasha its Miroku"

"What is it, I'm busy"

"Well excuse me I will just hang up and not bother to tell you about the body the found in the French restaurant you we in last night"

"What are you serious?"

"That's what is said, you gotta get down here immediately. It's pretty bad"

"Ok I'll be there soon"

With that he hung up an turned to Kagome. He had a very remorseful look in his perfect amber eyes.

"Babe I got called to work……"

"On a Saturday?"

"The life of a lawyer, this case is really important and ………"

She silenced him as she placed a finger at his lips.

"I understand…….go I'll be fine"

"you sure?"

"I'm not a kid?"

"you got that right" he said as he looked her over with lust filled in his eyes. He then gave her a long passionate kiss until she pulled away with her shaking her index finger and whispered seductively in his ears.

"Don't start anything you can't finish "

"I'll try"

He then got up and walked to pick up the pants off the ground and put them. But while he got dress Kagome's mind set in to talk.

_Mmm_

"Damn didn't put on under wear maybe being an hour late for work isn't so bad for him"

"_Bad Kagome……he has to work and don't you as well."_

"_Yea_ but I can go in when I want………hold on a minute am I talking to myself here……. I'm confused."

"_Bitch shut the hell up I'm ur inner self…..but I like to call my self your conscience"_

"Really I thought I didn't have one_"_

"_Oh you do. I'm just too lazy_ _to say any thing"_

"Bitch"

"_I know we are"_

Just then he startled her out of her thoughts again. But when she snapped out of it she noticed that he was now fully dressed. He had on black shoes and a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved half way buttoned up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. Kagome thought he looked so chic and very sexy. He then looked in the mirror and decided to leave his hair out. She then grabbed the sheets and wrapped around her and walked to him in the mirror.

"You clean up very nice"

"I know but now babe I've got to go" he said as he turned to her

"Well you're not the only one to go. I have to as well…….you know work assignments and medicines to test out and instrument shipment coming today…….."

"Say no more I'm kinda confused your not gone already since you have so much work to do"

"I know me too."

Little did he know her language her work really meant:

Assignments people she needed to kill

Medicines to test the poisons shed use to kill the people she needed to kill

Instrument shipment the new shipment of weapons that she'll bring with the poisons shed use to kill the people she needed to kill.

But as she was about to step away from him when he pulled her back into a passionate kiss. She then pushed him away and gave him a small hit on the chest.

"What" he asked playfully"

"You should be going now" she said as she went behind him and started pushing but sadly he wasn't moving

"Do you know how weak you feel behind me"

"Well excuse me for not being a hanyou"

At this he laughed and just walked off to make her think her pushing was working. They did this until they reached the door and he reached for the door took his coat off the rack and put on and looked at her and cupped her face.

"Is there any chance of me finding you here when I come back"

"Yeah"

"Really"

"Nope"

"You my dear are a wicked bitch"

"hey"

"but best of all you are my bitch "

"And that makes it better"

"In my book"

"Well your book should be burnt"

"Look if you leave before I come back I will call you"

"Good……now go"

He then kissed her and walked out the door. As he shut the door behind him he could not help but get a feeling a bit like…………love.

* * *

"Well look decided to show up" 

"Shut up Houshi now where is thins body"

"In the men's bathroom. Stab wound to that head throat and stomach. Bitch is as clean as a whistle. No DNA found"

"You gotta be kidding me. Worst of all how could this have happened while I was here and could not see it"

"I don't know man but I'll tell you one thing that's scary she has never been seen"

"No that or we se her all the time and just don't know it"

Then suddenly they saw a someone they didn't want o see…….Kikyou

"Hey guys………whoa cool body I've never been close to one before(seriously she hasn't. She was so bad they wouldn't let her go on any missions)"

"That's very nice Kikyou now get out."

And with that she went out without another word.

"That girl is so annoying"

"Who you telling"

with that the went back to work

* * *

**_N_** **_: sorry I haven't been updating……its hard u guys but I'll try harder to update more,_**


	6. She knows

Kagome walked to her office with a bright and not of mention obvious grin on her face. Her black 3 inch pumps clicked as she strutted to the round boardroom table. She sat in the seat that was saved for her. This was odd because a meeting was only in case of emergency. She sat with her partners across from the other assassins. But these meetings were only for B level and up. She looked at the man across from her whose name was Hojo. There had been rumors of a crush on her but she never listened to gossip about her because there was none. Reason: no one dared to start one. Then lady Kaede stepped into the room with a worried look on her face. 'This cant be good' thought Kagome. She then silently tried to calm the excited room down. But that didn't work so she tried her next best thing.

"alright you yellow belled asshole shut the fuck up and let me talk."

The room was now silent.

"Thank you. Alright I have very bad news. Kikyou, one of our former assassins……..well I wouldn't really call he that and because for Kami's sake she………."

"Lady Kaede the news?" said Rin

"Oh sorry bout that……any way word has just came in that she is now working for the CIA"

Then a large gasp was heard. After Kagome stood up.

"are you serious?"

"I would never joke about our enemy. She is now their head director and navigator on their Vicious Victoria case."

"which means……."

"which means their coming after you"

"that bitch"

"I know but this means that you and the top level assassins need to keep a clean record you can't leave anyone or anything behind. That goes for you too A and B level. If they find one evidence or worse DNA they could track it to Kagome and we'd lose our best girl. And we wouldn't want that now would WE?"

"no lady Kaede" they said in scared unison.

"oh and Kags see me in my office now………meeting adjourned"

with that she left. Kagome soon left after her. She walked into Kaede's office very cautiously.

"I'm here lady Kaede"

"oh come in dear. I have bad news for you but first I want to hear about your date"

"oh lady Kaede it was…….better than any night I've ever had. Well we were gonna have dinner but Sango interrupted with a hit and well I couldn't say no, so I did it. Then I realized I had blood scent on me, and him being a hanyou I couldn't go back out there smelling like that so Sango put some…um…. I forgot the name………"

"Demon essence"

"yea how did you know about that"

"well….i kinda gave it to sango to make you put it on"

"wjhat is it suppose to do to youkais"

"well……..its kind of demon Viagra"

"LADY KAEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU…………..I MEAN I………….HE

AND I…………HOW COULD YOU"

"OH shut up and sit down your over reacting. I invented it and I know the side effects. Look darling the reason he fucked you last night is because that's what his mind was on. You see demon essence controls his lust if it's a beautiful woman he's looking at he'll stand straight up but if its and old woman he'll be as limp and a dead man. And once it is sprayed on him or th holder of the demon essence he will need to have sex immediately, and I do mean right away."

"so you mean that was what he wanted to do with me"

"oh no darling of course that was his intention but not on the first date. He actually wanted to get to know you"

"so how did you know we even had sex"

"well **P.D.S. (Protective Darkness Series)** alerted me of your whereabouts so I just automatically knew."

" ok"

"so tell me all about it"

"alright…_it was great_. I've never felt anything so amazing. It was every girls fantasy and more."

"but here's the million dollar question. How long was it"

"the sex or shaft"

"both"

"4 hours and look about 10 inches felt like a foot"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AREYOU

SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She nodded.

"and he said he could go longer"

"damn"

"I know"

then Kaede had a very sad look on her face.

"Kaede whats wrong"

"what did he say he was"

"a lawyer"

"kaggy I'm sorry,"

"for what"

"hes not a lawyer. I did a background check on him and he's not a lawyer, hes the head CIA agent."

"what that cant be"

"I'm sorry"

"but Kaede I really like this guy"

"well what you can do is not be too suspicious around him and keep clean and what ever you do never go to his work place"

"of course now that idiot works there. But when we are deep in the relationship he wont believe her over his girlfriend now would he"

"if he smart he wouldn't"

"I know"

"good now get out of my office"

"I have to start planning our next date"

_**AN: sorry this chappie is so short. But I did update.**_


	7. She's here

Kagome looked at the files on her desk and sighed at how tall they have become. She's been dating her enemy for the last 6 weeks and had fucked him enough to have him wrapped around her little finger. But the down part of this all is that she has been neglecting her work, the whole reason she met Inuyasha in the firs place. She had to cancel their date though for the entire week to make up for the missed missions. Now it was time to stop thinking of what to do and do it.

She picked up the first file on her desk.

"Dante Shibuski. Child prostitute pimp. That's it. Wow this is gonna be easy."

She then opened the file to read that he had a cover, and a good one to boot. He worked as a navigator in the CIA. He was in Kikyou's department. Shit! She had to see Kaede immediately.

She went into the hall to see other assassins busy at work, just her luck Kaede was among them.

"Kaede?"

"Yes darling"

"I noticed that Shibuski is a CIA agent……"

"I know"

"But why give him to me"

"Because you can infiltrate enemy grounds and not be suspected"

"But Kaede I don't if I can because of _you know who_"

"Darling look, make up something. If you have finished reading you file you'd noticed that this guy needs to be killed. 10 girls raped within 2 hours, 20 died within 2 weeks. Get to it, and don't disappoint"

"Do I ever?"

"That's my girl. Go"

With that Kagome turned on her heel and head towards her office. On her way she called all her partners and signaled them to her office. She sat around her desk and watched as they all filed in.

"Now listen I have to the Shibuski assignment by myself, ok?"

"Why?" asked Rin

"Because he is a top level enemy and I'm the only one that can get in without any trouble clear?"

"As crystal"

"Good, now we'll do all the cases on my desk because these have to be done together. Good?"

"Good"

"Now Koga get the plan ready. We're about to do some serious traveling"

"On it" he said as he left the room

The other started to leave the room but Sango turned to Kagome and asked her a question.

"Who's the target?"

"Hakkaku,"

Sango then nodded and left. After that the top level team went on a killing spree, and now it was Kagome's time to get rid of her own assignment.

* * *

Luckily it was a Friday and her plan would go into a date. Everything had to be perfect, and it was perfect.

Kagome placed a picnic basket on her office desk and placed her kunai and her sais then on top of it all, she placed ramen. Not just any ramen, Inuyasha's favorite kind, beef. She then took her basket and walked out of the agency and hopped into her Lamborghini and sped of to his "law firm".

She then parked her car in the deserted underground parking lot and turned her mirror to fix her makeup. She thought to herself as she did so.

"_Damn I can't believe I'm gonna do it_. _Well you do deserve it and I deserve some sex. So shibuski we get what we both deserve_" she thought as she grinned evilly

She then walked out of her car to the door and walked to the front desk with the fake smile she had plastered on her. She walked up to the secretary that was filing her nails and talking on the phone. She tapped on the desk to get her attention. She then opened her eye to look at Kagome and placed to phone on her shoulder.

"Yea…..?" she said with utter disrespect

"Yea I'm here to see Inuyasha Takahashi please"

"You are, well get in line hon cause theirs a lot of skanks like yo self after him"

"Really like" she said trying to keep her fake smile

"Oh you know yo kind"

"What is my kind?"

But as she was about to tell Kagome she was soon interrupted by a sweet looking woman.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked kindly

"Yes there is" Kagome gritted through her perfect white teeth

"That little girl called me a skank"

"You know what Nicole I'll take over" she said as she fanned the girl out of her seat. The girl got up with a sour face and grumbled to Kagome.

"Sorry about that but Nicole is new. She hasn't been broken in yet"

"I can tell."

"Oh by the way I'm Tina. And what is your business here"

"I'm here to see Inuyasha Takahashi"

"Oh really well he's in a meeting but you can go in if want"

"Really that's very good then _but also very stupid_" she whispered the last part

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, no"

"Ok just sign in this book and go on right up"

Kagome did just that and left. After she left the woman looked around the corner and picked up the phone and dialed the board room number. Inuyasha answered the phone.

"Yes Tina" he said with an annoyed tone

"Sir you have a visitor"

"Tell them to wait me…….."

"But sir it's your girlfriend. Kagome Higurashi"

"Oh shit, ok……..um tell her to come"

"She's already on her way there"

"Thanks a lot Tina" he said in a sarcastic tone

He then hung up the phone and looked up with a calm look and mumbled under his breath

"Hidden plan B"

With that all the computers and technological stuff disappeared into the walls.

As Kagome walked through the busy hall way she put on her x-ray glasses. With these she could anything underneath clothes and what she saw was pure bullshit!

"Law firm, my ass" she whispered

She then spotted the boarded room and headed straight for the large wooden doors. She then pushed open the doors to see all the occupants sitting and taking notes while one was standing dictating the notes. She immediately put the basket down on a nearby chair and walked over to Inuyasha and put her hands around his waist and gently glided them down to his crotch and started rubbing it ever so softly. He growled at this. He immediately turned around and hoisted her in the air and kissed her passionately and started groping her ass in front of the on lookers. That is until they heard a cough. The two stopped and looked at everyone whom had smirks on their faces. Then Miroku walked up to the couple.

"So this is the reason why Inuyasha's always late for work" Miroku said as stifled a laugh. Which made the others laugh?

"Guys this is Kagome. My girlfriend." He said with a stern voice and an intense look

"Guys, Kagome"

"Hi"

"Hi" they said in unison

Then she turned to Inuyasha and gave him one of her a questioning look.

"Babe not that I'm not happy to see you, bout what are you doing here"

"well I figure since I missed our weekly fuck sessions I could make it up to you with a whole weekend of nonstop pleasure." She said as looked down at his crotch again

"Really" he said smirking

"Yes" she said seductively

"Great just let me wrap things up here and we'll get to what we do best"

"Wonderful baby"

With that Inuyasha walked to the desk and then started his work. Just then someone came into the room that just made Kagome's day. Kikyou.

"Ok Inuyasha I got you your coffee…………" she said as she saw Kagome

"Hi" Kagome said with fake cheerfulness

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………."

_**AN: how's that. Oooohhhhhhh what's gonna happen. but srry not gonna be able to update for another long period**_


	8. I love you?

"What are you doing………INUYASHA THAT'S HER. THAT'S DOUBLE V" hse shouted

"Kikyou what the fuck are you talking about. This is my girlfriend Kagome"

"No she's not, she's an evil conniving, deceiving, manipulative, bitch who deserves to go to jail and die." She hissed with venom in her voice

As she heard this Kagome thought this was the opportune time to make Kikyou look very very bad. She first gave Kikyou a very devilish look and then turned to Inuyasha with tears welling in her eyes.

"How could you let her talk to me like that, after all she doesn't even know me? I cant believe you.

She turned away from him and wiped her fake tears.

"well if you see me that way then I will just leave"

"no baby, I'm sorry, don't go she couldn't help herself she's just retarde that way"

he then pulled her into her chest and let her "cry" in his chest. She then turned his head to look at Kikyou and gave another devilish smile and wink.

"didn't anyone just see that" she said pointing to Kagome.

Everyone murmured amongst themselves about how crazy she was getting. Inuyasha then looked at her and spoke.

"you know what Kikyou, I want you to go and get her a cup of coffe while I wrap up here and make sure you apologize…."

"but…"

"I SAID apologize" he hissed

with that Kagome pushed passed her and walked out of the conference room. She was then lead to his office and place the basket on the glass table. His office looked very much like hers but hers was much more spacious. As soon as Kikyou closed the door behind her she heard Kagome mutter something under her breath. Ans she turned around she saw four other Kagomes standing in a semi-circle with a smirk on their faces.

The original Kagome walked towards her and punched her in the stomach and watched as she fell to the floor.

"you were always weak………"

"……and stupid" said one clone

"how dare you even think you could get away with this ………… you stupid bitch" she said as she kicked her in he stomach

"to think I was gonna make you my successor, but your whole personality got in the way"

"At…. least….. I….. have…. One" she struggled to say

"shut up you slut……don't you ver remember the rules………….DONT TALKE BACK TO YOUR SUPERIORS" she yelled as she kicked her in the face.

Kagome then stooped down to her victim and whispered deadly into her ear.

"look I didn't come here to ask how your new job was…..cause frankly I don't care and once your dead you won't have it any more. I came here to do a job and that's what I'm gonna do" she said as she got up

"no….do …hurt Inuyasha…….please" Kikyou begged

"You think I'm gonna hurt my baby oh hells no its some one different…….but why would you be begging for him…….oh my you have a crush on my boyfriend, how cute. But that puts you in more danger you do realize that, right"

"He's never gonna love you" she said struggling to get up "after all you can't love"

Kagome stooped once more and chuckled "touché'"

With that she got up and went to sit on the glass desk. "finish her" was all she said after that.

After 10 minutes one of the clones realized that her pulse level is dropping she alerted her mistress.

"miss her PL (pulse level) is dropping."

"fine…..we don't want her dead now do we"

"no mistress"

"no look youguys I have a job to do so clean her up and alert me is necessary"

"yes mistress"

with that she left to find her target.

She then pulled on her shadow series invisibility skin and walked briskly down the hall to an office to find her next target. She slowly entered the target's office and switched off her SSIS. He looked at her and took off his glasses and stared at her with a smirk.

" I knew they would send you……….Vicky"

"so you know"

"it was a matter of time before they caught on……..but I thought they'd send a young one"

"aren't I young……dante"

"not in this agency……ur only 21 ab you've killed more than I have"

she smirked at his compliment.

"are you trying to sweet talk your grim reaper"

"is it working"

"not a chance"

"too bad"

"I'll tell Kaede you said hi or should I say bye" and with that she hrough the kunai in his chest and he lay dead in his chair.

She then pulled on her gloves and took his blood and smeared it on the walls in the form of V.V. She pulled it out of his chest and switched on her SSIS and walked out unseen. On approaching she saw them coming out of the conference room. She quickly pushed the door open and switched off the device. She then looked at the clones and mutter for the to return. She then looked at Kikyou and smiled. Walked to her and whispered for her to hear.

"you were and always be worthless"

with that Kagome spat in her face and turned on her heel and walked to the door and wait for her boyfriend to come through the door, in which he did.

"hey you ready" Inuyasha asked

"when you are"

"good lets go"

with that they left leaving Kikyou to weep on his floor.

* * *

as they sped on the open road into the country, she couldnt help but look at him. he was perfect for her and she for him. She was starting to feel something for him and she didnt like it. she could, she wouldnt. She took another glance at him before she entered her surprise lunch for him. she entered her mansion and smiled at him. 

"here we are"

"wow...yours?"

"no a friends...i kinda took care of her husband and un fortunately he died" she said with an evil grin , but luckily he did not see it.

She lead him into the mansion with a seductive strut. Now that they were in the mansion she started stipping him of his clothes and placing ever so soft kisses on his neck but then stopped abruptly.

"What is it?"

"The help is still here...we need to get rid of them"

With that she parted from him and disappeared for exactly 5 minutes. Soon Inuyasha heard multiple foot steps cming down the steps and the sounds of happy chatter and multiple use of the phrase 'thank you miss Higurashi'. Once the crowd was gone she seductive walked to the leather sofa and straddle him with her long perfectly shaped legs. she quickly wasted no time taking off her shirt and bra. She stopped and got up and lead him to the patio and showed him something incredible.

"A bed on the beach?" he ask with a smirk

"Not just any bed...the master bed..."

"From the master bed room?"

"Duh...now come on"

She drew him to the beach and then pushued him on the bed and straddled him once more. with that she pulled her unzipped skirt over her head revealing no underwear to him. he the flipped her on her bach and atempted to take off her her shoes but stopped him.

"Babe no I like my shoes on"

"So I've noticed" he chuckled

"You know I have always had a fantasy about making love on the beach"

"Well lets make that wish come true" he said as he pulled of his pants and started to kiss hern neck

* * *

after having suffered 2 hours of making mad passionate love the two lovers reached their climax and layed in each others arms for a few moments to bask in their glow. but then that was all disturbed. 

"You know Kags I've been thinking lately about us"

"Really..."she said half asleep

"And i felt there is some thing in side of me that needs to be said"

"Ok"

"Kagome I think I maybe in love with you"

with that Kagomes eyes shot open and looked at him with a shock facë

"I love you"


	9. Kidnapped

"Um… you love me?" she said sitting up

"Well…yes don't you love me too?" he asked

"Oh um…….well….you sseee I...I...I...Uh"

Just then as she was about to finish her mumbling the phone rang.

"I…uh …have to get that"

She climbed out of bed and ran to her handbag and dug around her phone. As she retrieved she gave Inuyasha an apologetic look.

"Hello nurse Higurashi speaking"

"Yo Kags Sango here…"

"What is it?"

"Well we're kinda in some trouble here."

"What did you do" she hissed. Inuyasha saw from afar that she was angry but decided not to ask her attention.

"Well we kinda went on a mission……..without you"

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU FUCKING MAD……..WHAT DID YOU DO……AND THE WORST GODDAMN QUESTION WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU…?"

"Well we're kinda in America……but"

"SANGO!!!!! WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS ………AMERICA ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SPACIOUS MIND.HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GET THERE IN TIME……….let me ask you one last question……what happened."

"Uh you guys wanna tell her……."

After that she heard mumbling on the phone and then a huskier manly voice came on the phone.

"Kagome its Koga"

"Whatever"

"Rin kinda got kidnapped"

"SHE GOT WHAT (pause)…….u know what find the American division and ask for a room at the _**l'auberge de cible **_and stay there until I get there."

With that she viciously closed her phone and looked up at Inuyasha. She walked over to him and kissed him on his lips and started putting on her clothes.

"Baby I'm sorry I need to go…."

"Why…what is it."

"A crisis came up and I have to go. One of partners is in a bit of a jam and I need to get her out of it. It's in America and I have to catch a flight now and we'll talk about this when I get back ok ……and I'll send a car for you."

With that she ran to the house to put on her bra and shirt. He followed her and as soon as he stepped into the house he heard the jeep pull out of the drive way. He then went to the kitchen table to find a picnic basket. He looked inside to see a whole container full of ramen noodles. He smirked at the idea and picked it up only to find a handle at the bottom. His curiosity got the best of him and pulled it only to find her dismembered Uzi. Shocked was an understatement to say his expression was…..what Kagome could be doing with a gun no less this type of gun.

* * *

While on the jet ……..

"Miss Higurashi the jet will be landing in a few minutes." Said the pilot

Kagome was now looking over her new mission….Rescue Rin. She was now taking an inventory of her weapons and realized that one of her most powerful and favorite was missing. She then realized it was still in the picnic basket back at the mansion. For the first time in her life she was afraid of the future.

* * *

She came off the jet and into a black hummer at a private airstrip and drove to the inn and started to change her clothes. As she came out she wore her black sleeve less turtle neck and black pants with her Chanel boots .and her favorite knee length coat. She stepped into the inn and strutted to the desk

"Love is blind and so is the CIA"

The clerk at the front desk gave her a wink and gave her a key.

"Miss……this is the key to under ground head quarters……it is in the basement. Godspeed."

With that she walked down the hall and then turned left to find the basement the entered the key into the key hole to hear a very familiar voice.

"Please enter name and any form of DNA"

Kagome placed her hand on the door knob and said her name. The door automatically opened to find a whole head quarters of assassins running about. She then looked at the bottom to see her group waiting for her. She slowly walked down the stair with death glares at each and everyone of them. They had looks of remorse on their faces, but Kagome could care less.

"Kagome I am really……." Sango started

But Kagome put up her hand without looking at her best friend signaling her to be quiet.

"Don't you dare say that word…..you know what the rules say…..an agent never say sorry they own up to the responsibilities that they have done and instead must correct their wrongs."

"Yes Kagome" they said in unison

"Well Kagome what happened is that……." Ayame started

But then again put up her hand.

"I don't need to know what happed I just need to know who did the crime where it happened."

"Uh that's where it gets bad….it was in New York and it was at the Hilton and I was doing the inside job" stated Koga

"I doing my job as usual but Rin had to go pee."

"She left the truck without us knowing…..then we got an alarm……"

"From the _**P.D.S**_"

"Yea then she was gone."

"You still didn't answer me who did it."

Ayame then bit her lip to say "the CIA"

Kagome mouth gapped then closed in rage of what happened.

Kagome then pushed past them to see Kaede, she gave Kaede a very hopeful look but only to be shot down with an assuring nod. Kagome then walked the corridor to the top of the podium.

"To all fellow A.A.C assassins. I am aware that you all must know that one of our own has been captured. Now that we are aware of that….."

But then she was stopped by a cocky bastard with an American name.

"And who are you by the way"

"My sir….._**I AM VICIOUS VICKY**_"

There was a huge gasp among the Americans.

"Now that we all know that. She must be found and it must be before the weekend is over. Do I make myself clear assassins?"

"Yes double V"

"For now the Japanese top level which includes me and my assailants will take over the operations of this rescue mission." She said signaling for her group to com onto the stage.

"This is Ayame and Sango she will look over the navigation of the buildings and such. This is Koga he will look over the weaponry of this department and the top level American division and I will go on these missions. I will need to use your top level fashion and chemical expert, for Rin was ours……..oh and this assignment is for all agent over B level. You should not screw this up…..but if you do……..you signed you death warrant."

With that she walked off stage to Kaede, and nodded to her, But then Kagome looked into her mentors wise eyes and now for the first time since becoming a full fledged assassin, which was ten years ago, a single transparent tear slid down her smooth cheek.

And mouth the most shocking to Kaede '_**I'm scared'.**_


	10. Girl powwow

FRIDAY – 11:36

Once Kagome had spoken those words to Kaede she immediately started to worry about her favorite assassin. Kagome had slept in the inn the night and seemed to had a rough night. Kagome got out of bed to get a drink as soon as the door bell rang. The agents ID seem to be of top status and found it to be Kaede.

She suspicious ly opened the door to greet a blank faced woman. She signaled for the elder to enter her lavish room and instructed her to sit while she made her a martini.

"now my darling what the hell is going on with you"

"what do you mean lady Kaede"

"I mean the fact that I saw a from _your _eye….what's going on Vicky"

with that Kagome walked with the two drinks in her hand and set them on the table. She sat cross legged across from her mentor and began to spill the beans.

"well after I took care of shibuski I took Yasha to the Tenkaku mansion"

"the one by the beach?"

"yea and so I ask the help to put the master bed on the beach and lpong story short….we were having a good time when he told me he loved me he loved me"

"he didn't"

"he did and because of the call from Sango I couldn't really reply. I had to get out of there fast so I made up some medical shit and drove away."

"well what else…"

Kagome smirked at her question realizing that this woman knew so much about her that she could pin point when there was more to be said.

"I kinda left the picnic basket"

"so.."

"it had Herbie in it"

"You mean your Uzi"

"yea and knowing Inuyasha he's gonna question me about it….kaede what do I do"

"what an assassin does best……lie"

"and from what I can tell you re very good at it and if anything goes wrong you know what to do….now darling you have no time and I mean absolutely no time to be fretting about this stupid topic…you have exactly 24 minutes before your next mission." She said getting up from her spot.

" and get the baby back"

"trust me I will"

Kaede then walked out of the room with grace and the old time charm of a retired assassin. Kagome then went over to a mirror and smiled and said to her self..

"you know the worse part I might be falling for that stupid demon"


	11. Rescue rin

_**SATURDAY- 12:01**_

_**START OF MISSION**_

Kagome made her way down to the underground head quarters. As she stood at the top of the stairs she saw the American top level team along with her remaining top level team waiting for her.

"Now what is your name…not that I'm interested I just need to know what to call you." She said to the blond woman holding the clip board

"The names Lela…for the top level assassins I deal with chemicals and fashion"

"Good that's the only American I need in my group. But I will bring the rest of you as back up and the others I want you to follow my group in anything they do unless they tell you not to."

The Americans nodded in unison.

"Where is the combat top level assassin?"

She then saw a woman raise her hand to identify her self.

"Names Nina"

"Ok Nina I need you to do anything to create a diversion and destroy all security cameras. Kill who you need to hurt who you need to"

"Will do."

"Good let's get to work"

With that the Americans did as they were told to while they followed their temporary superiors.

* * *

_**I'm gonna wake up, yes and no**_

Kagome then went over to the building plans by the desk b y the window and supervised Koga as he opened the window and aimed his gun through the open window. He then pulled the trigger gun and smiled as he saw the alarm disabler pierce the side of the small hut at the top of the near by building.

"What was that" Kagome asked her partner

"That just made your job a whole lot easier"

_**  
I'm gonna kiss some part of**_

With that she kissed him on the cheek and smiled and whispered into his ear "thanks"

_**  
I'm gonna keep this secret**_

Kagome then thought back to Inuyasha and knew she was about to demean his job and work place but then realized some thing

_**  
I'm gonna close my body now**_

When working she must shut down her emotional side and completely focus on it

Kagome then walked to a near by window with Nina close by she opened the window to aim up at the huge building and pulled her trigger. Nina did the same.

_**I guess, die another day**_

"Nina …how high is this sky scraper"

"Around 10 – 14 stories"

"Oh this is gonna be fun"

_**I guess, die another day**_

With that the two assassins shot through the window and was drawn by the force of the pull from the gadget. Then suddenly they stopped hanging a 200ft in the air when they heard static in their ear piece.

_**  
I guess, die another day**_

"Guys kick the window open its pure glass at this story"

"What story is this?"

"Your at the 12th story……..this was that closest I could get you without you guys being seen."

"No prob" replied Nina  
_**  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)**_

"Now kick… on this story is pure boxes and storage so it should be easy to get by. Now I want you to split up so one can be a distraction. Nina that's you. Kags I'll direct you to Rin. Now get to it and be careful.

_**  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)**_

With that the two women swung and kicked the fragile glass and landed onto a stone cold carpet green moss colored carpet. The two assassins stayed still for a minimum of 10 seconds.

_**I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)**_

Kagome then signaled to Nina for them to separate. She stayed an extra 10 seconds to see her command he shadow series and turned on her stealth suit. Kagome already had hers on.

_**I guess I'll die another day  
**_

Kagome then heard static in her ear and heard Sango start to talk.

"Kags first of all don't worry about Nina he locater his helping her. Now this place is loaded with cameras and they all have heat detectors so it wouldn't t make sense to use the I.S. so it's best to just go stealth…..bareback."

Upon hearing that Kagome raised an eyebrow and said only one word.

"Interesting"

She then saw a frail little man with glasses holding a clip board and smirked at how easy he looked. She already had ankle length jacket over her stealth suit with her favorite utility belt. She seductively walked to the frail little man and tapped out of his work. He looked at her with annoyance.

"Yes" he said with utter annoyance

"Where is the suspect from the double v case?"

"Who are you?"

"That's not important"

"Well I can't tell you then it's not your place to know and not my place to tell"

"Well let me see your ID then" she said as she narrowed her eyes

"He then took out his wallet to show her his position.

Walter Davis – Psychoanalysis Division

With that she walked away with his ID. He noticed this and ran after her.

"Uh…miss who you…..are where are you going ……give me back my ID please"

Then she stopped and placed her hand in her pocket and through her kunai sending the poor unsuspecting man into the wall pinned down through his neck. She smirked as she saw his body squirm with the lack of oxygen then stop.

_**Sigmund Freud**_

She then put on her x-ray shades and just as she thought there was a code inside the laminated ID.

_**  
Analyze this**_

"Sango…"

_**  
Analyze this**_

_**  
**_"analyze this"

"It's the code to the 14th floor from her tracking device that's where she is"

"The top floor huh? Can you say stupid?"

"On the contrary Kags it's smart she can't get down because she unarmed ….."

"Not helping here."

"Sorry"

"How much time we got left."

"1 hour"

_**  
I'm gonna shake up the system**_

With that Kagomes started running in the direction she knew was right……and the fact that Sango was directing her she then found the staircase and started running up 20 fights of steps until she arrived at a silver bolted shut door.

"I am good"

_**I'm gonna destroy my ego**_

"Get over yourself"

"Way to destroy me ego"

"You don't need it right now_**"**_

_**  
I'm gonna close my body now  
**_

Kagomes then swiped the card into the card swipe. But as she did that she then heard a ticking.

"Oh shit"

"What"

"Wrong……fucking….door" she said as she ran down to avoid a very small but effective bomb

BOOM!!!!!!

_**Think I'll find another way**_

"Sango?"

"Yea"

"Find Rin"

"I'm trying"

_**There's so much more to know**_

"FUCK!"

"What?"

"They must have stripped her of her clothes because she always put a tracking device in all her clothes accessories and shoes"

"I was hoping wasn't gonna have to say this but I guess you have track her SHADOW SERIES."

"She's gonna be weak by the time you get to her"

"Well it's a risk I have to take….till then I'll see what I missed up here"

_**I guess I'll die another day**_

"_**It's not my time to go"**_

_**  
For every sin, I'll have to pay**_

"Kags I found her……but here comes a big one"

"What now she" said stepping through the door

_**I've come to work, I've come to play**_

"Inuyasha is on the 10th floor working his way up."

"Wonderful…elevator?"

"You know it'

_**  
I think I'll find another way**_

"Time"

"20 minutes_**"**_

"Sango I refuse to get caught..."

"_**I'm gonna suspend my senses**_

"Lead me"

_**  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure**_

As she walked down the hall Kagome was the pulled into a hall and was about to karate chop her attacker only to find its Nina. She then looked around the corner to see Inuyasha take off his jacket and hand it to the guard…just seeing his white shirt mad her wet all over.

_**I'm gonna close my body now  
**_

"**It's not the time' she thought**

_**  
I guess, die another day**_

"We got 20 minutes_**"**_

"So I've heard_**"**_

_**  
I guess I'll die another day**_

"We can't use our shadow series"

"Why the hell not!" Nina hissed

"Because of the power I had to draw from Rin just to find her"

_**I guess, die another day**_

"If I use the clones she won't have enough energy to escape"

_**I guess I'll die another day**_

"Shit"

"Tell me about it"

_**  
I think I'll find another way**_

"So what do we do?"

"The old fashion way……stealth and guns"

_**There's so much more to know**_

"Hood?"

"Never leave home with out it."

_**  
I guess I'll die another day**_

Kagome and Nina then made their way quietly to the guards and stood in front of them. They then held out their 9mm with silencer attachment.

"Move" Kagome commanded but instead of obeying her, the guard on the left stretched out his left hand and sounded the alarm.

This only cause the hooded figure to smirk. Kagome then looked at Nina and said unison "idiots"

With that Kagome shot the guard on the right in the neck and Nina shot the guard on the right in the head. They both fell to the ground at the same time

_**It's not my time to go**_

"Kagome GET RIN AND GET OUT THERE ARE GAURDS EVERY FUCKING WHERE….GET OUT NOW"

Kagome then kicked the door open to find a gun pointed in her face and Rin handcuffed in an old pillow case like dress, smirking at one of her own.

Unaware Rin hands slipped through the hand cuffs and stood behind Inuyasha and kicked him in his knee.

_**Uh, uh**_

At seeing this Kagome laughed as he fell to the ground and Rin ran over him and into Nina's sight, but soon realized that she was too weak too much further.

I guess, die another day

As she was about to turn around Inuyasha grabbed her feet from below her and pulled her to the ground.

"652 GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW 897 IS WEAK….."

_**guess I'll die another day**_

With out delay Nina pulled off his belt and gave it to Rin. And shot the glass window. She jumped with her hand around Rin's waist and was instantly dropping in the air. As she fell she grabbed onto the line onto the 10th floor and flew their way to head quarters.

_**I guess, die another day**_

Kagome on the other hand was now fighting for her life. She then kicked Inuyasha in his face and got up. But as she got up she found herself and Inuyasha surrounded by his guards. He got up showing her the blood he caused him by wiping it of his mouth. Kagomes tightly held onto her gun and whispered to herself under her hood.

"Sango I'm trapped"

"I can see but not for long"

"All you have to do is jump….we'll be waiting"

With that she nodded her head.

"Finally I get to meet the assassin of my nightmares"

She remained silent

_**I guess I'll die another day**_

She only smirked.

"Not talking….I guess you'll be doing that a lot in jail wont you" he said as he smirked

Then it was heard. The sound of a black hawk filled his ears. Kagome then lifted her right hand and pumped 5 bullets into the glass and than dived into the sky onto the landing leg of the helicopter and climbed in……

Once she was in …..She shouted to him.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME BABE_**"**_

Another day [x6

_**END OF MISSION**_


	12. Chapter 12

To all my peoples I must say thank you for reading my stories. But I must say I have read over my chapetered stories and I must say they were atrociously written. Ive grown p and have a better sence of writing technique. So as for I'M SORRY…..this will be deleted and written over . thanks for all the support and hopefully you will like the new one


End file.
